Dias de chuva
by R-sassa
Summary: O que se pode fazer em dias de chuva! Leiam e descubram o que faz a Ino nestes dias.


Naruto e companhia não me pertencem.  
Coisas para fazer em dias de chuva!

* * *

_Cozinhar. Coloquem um avental, tirem o livro de receitas da avozinha da gaveta e mãos a obra!_

Estavam Tenten e Sakura em casa de Ino, a ter mais uma das suas típicas reuniões, numa pacata **tarde **de sábado. Sozinhas em casa, a chuva era imparável, nem lhes apetecia sair, contudo estavam entediadas, raras eram as vezes que isso acontecia, até que Ino teve uma ideia, digamos de génio:  
-Vamos cozinhar! – Disse fascinada com a brilhante ideia que acabara de ter.

-Desculpa? - Perguntou Tenten ainda a tentar assimilar.

-Não, melhor ainda! Vou cozinhar. Panquecas! Que tal meninas? – Continuou a loira no auge do entusiasmo.

-Ah, Ino, tens a certeza? – Sakura estava na dúvida, já a conhecia há largos anos, sabia como era aquela desajeitada, algo não iria correr bem.

-Eu não sei, mas é melhor ter cuidado, ou então não fazemos mais nada hoje… - Comentou Tenten sarcasticamente, fazendo Sakura soltar grandes gargalhadas. Ino, por sua vez, ficou a tentar assimilar o que fora dito.

- O que é que isso quer dizer? – Perguntou amuada.

Três horas se passaram e a cozinha estava irreconhecível. Havia massa por toda a bancada, farinha na cara de Tenten e Ino já tinha uma queimadura na mão por causa da maldita da frigideira. Sakura era a que estava mais composta, tinha tomado controlo da situação para ver se a situação não piorava.  
- Meu Deus… Está tudo tão sujo! – Disse Ino muito chocada, como se aquilo não fosse humanamente possível.

-Bolas, o pior mesmo é limpar…- Comentou Sakura.

-Vá meninas, ânimo! Vamos comer primeiro! Olha a minha primeira vai ser barrada com mel! – Disse Tenten com a sua natural boa disposição.

-Eu quero tulicreme na minha. – Exprimiu Ino, com o entusiasmo de volta, enquanto se levantava para ir buscar o dito cujo.

-Quero açúcar e canela. – Riu Sakura.

**oOoOoOo**

_Assistir a filmes. Reunam os amigos ou a família e façam uma selecção de alguns filmes para ver. Não se esqueçam das pipocas para acompanhar a sessão._

Numa chuvosa tarde Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Lee e Chouji, como moravam perto uns dos outros, decidiram ir ver um filme. Foram para casa de Chouji, que era quem tinha mais reforço de filmes. Estavam num impasse e após um longo tempo de divagação Hinata decidiu pôr término ao que se passava e ir directa ao assunto:

- En-então que fil-filme vamos ver?

- Acção!

**- Romance!**

- Terror!

**- Comédia!**

Cada um tinha a sua opinião e assim nunca mais sairiam dali.  
- Ah claro, e porque não vemos todos hein?- Perguntou Ino. – Todos… Ao mesmo tempo! – Disse num tom de gozo, mas tentando manter a seriedade.

- Isso é estúpido, não é cientificamente possível. – Disse Lee, não percebendo o tom de voz brincalhão da loira. – Parece que é parva.

Esta resposta originou montes de gargalhadas entre eles.

Entretanto,o tempo passava e eles não se decidiam, era incrível a capacidade que tinham para se dispersar e quando alguém voltava ao rumo inicial, tentar escolher o filme, simplesmente não conseguia.  
Então Ino, teve a ideia do dia:

-E que tal se formos jogar band hero? Daqui a nada vemos o filme à hora de jantar e tenho de ir para casa.

-Pois parece que é o melhor mesmo… Bem, Lee, Naruto, bora lá buscar as coisas. – Disse Chouji enquanto ia em direcção ao quarto.

-Afinal, afinal, a loira ainda pensa alguma coisa de jeito. – Comentou Naruto, rindo-se por ter dito uma (pseudo)piada sobre loiras, esquecendo-se por momentos, que ele próprio também o era.

-Só por causa dessa, seu loiro falso, vou ficar com a **guitarra**! - Gritou-lhe ela.

**oOoOoOo**

_Arrumar a casa (ou pelo menos o quarto). Aproveitem um dia de chuva e coloquem tudo em ordem._

- E que tal arrumarmos isto? – Perguntou Temari.

- Estás louca? Foi para isso que me chamaste aqui? Para te ajudar a arrumar a porcaria que é o teu quarto? – Indagou Ino com um pouco de raiva acumulada.

- Vá lá, preciso de uns **ténis **e eles estão aqui debaixo, aposto!

- De certeza que não estão. – Disse Ino ainda a tentar esquivar-se.

- Vá lá Ino, deixa-te de coisas.

Ela lá teve que desistir. Arrumaram tudo, livros nas prateleiras, roupas que Temari já não se lembrava que tinha no roupeiro, pulseira e colares nas gavetas, meias perdidas debaixo da cama. O quarto não parecia o mesmo, o que antes se assemelhava a um aterro agora estava totalmente o oposto. Limpo e organizado.

- Ah temari? Quais são mesmo os ténis que querias?

- São aqueles Adidas super coloridos, que comprei na semana passada! – Respondeu Temari ditada na cama, supostamente, frustrada por não os ter encontrado.

- Eles estão aqui! Na despensa, onde costumas guardar todos os outros sapatos. – Ino fez questão de realçar a palavra "todos".

- Ups, como será que foram lá parar? Juro que não sabia que eles estavam aí. – Disse Temari num tom de gozo, é óbvio que ela só queria ajuda para arrumar o quarto.

- Sua parva! - Gritou Ino atirando-lhe com uma almofada à cara.

**oOoOoOo**

_Ler. Ainda é a maior fonte de benefícios indispensáveis: vocabulário, conhecimento, aumento da criatividade e da capacidade de comunicar-se melhor. Então, escolham um livro com um assunto da vossa preferência e divirtam-se._

Ino entrou no msn, para saber se havia alguma novidade, algo bombástico. Sakura veio falar com ela.

Sakura diz:  
Porquinha! Não queres vir cá a casa hoje? Vemos uns filmes, comemos, rimos um bocado, que tal?

Yamanaka Ino, oh yeah diz:  
Testuda hoje não me está a apetecer, não leves a mal está bem? Acho que vou aproveitar e ler um pouco que já há muito tempo que não o faço, estou muito mole hoje e este tempo dá cabo de mim.

Sakura diz:  
Pronto, se não queres tu é que sabes. Vou sair daqui, até logo, beijinhos

Yamanaka Ino, oh yeah diz:  
Até logo testuda!

Ino pegou na sua nova aquisição. "Amante Imortal". Encontrara-o na livraria por acaso, chamou-lhe a atenção e resolveu trazer… Ia começar com a leitura quando foi interrompida por uma chamada no telemóvel de Tenten:

-Ino, Ino! Salva-me, diz-me lá as páginas para o teste de inglês!

-Tenten, é até à 85.

-Ai, mil obrigadas! Beijinhos, até amanhã…

-Até amanhã. – Disse desligando o telemóvel.

"Vamos lá ler o dito!" – pensou.

Olhou novamente para a capa, muito atractivo, abriu-a e dirigiu-se à primeira página, quando ouviu o despertador tocar.

-Ai que susto! Mas esta porcaria está a tocar a estas horas porquê? Fogo, que raiva.

Sim, ela estava com raiva. Levantou-se e foi ao quarto desligar o aparelho, voltou e quando se ia a sentar no sofá tocaram à campainha.

*Ding-dong*

-Mas que porra? Quem é que será agora? Os pais só voltam à noite e quem é que quer sair à rua com um tempo destes! Alguém louco só pode. – Queixava-se enquanto se dirigia ao atendedor.

-Quem é?

-É a casa da Dona Medeiros?

-Não, a casa da Senhora Medeiros é o terceiro direito.

-Ah desculpe o engano. – Mas isto Ino já não ouviu, estava muito irritada, tudo a impedia de ler cinco minutos que fossem. Foi para o quarto fechou a porta e deitou-se na cama, simplesmente a ouvir a chuva cair até que lentamente os seus olhos se fecharam e Ino adormeceu.

**oOoOoOo**

_Internet. Utilizem esta ferramenta para as milhentas funcionalidades que tem._

Estava Ino num dos seus tão típicos monólogos:  
"Hum… Já que não tenho mesmo nada para fazer vou à net, tenho de actualizar o facebook, hi5, twitter e myspace que já não o faço à 3horas."

Elá foi ela, com todo o fervor de uma adolescente de 17anos.

" Wow, o Shika finalmente declarou-se à Temari! Estava a ver que não… Quê? A Karin e o Suigetsu separaram-se? Wooow, aquelas duas víboras, perfeitos um para o outro. Bem vou mudar o perfil… Hum, **amarelo **e **azul**! Como os meus lindos cabelos e olhos! Haha, que convencida! Não desta vez vai ficar **laranja**, fazer concorrência ao Naruto…Hum…agrada-me!"

Sim, isso mesmo! Monólogos… Uma vez ela tivera essa conversa com Shikamaru, um amigo de infância.  
-Ino, não te fartas de falar de monologar? – Perguntou ele.

- Desculpa? Monologar! Eu não falo sozinha, sim? Eu diálogo comigo mesma. – Argumentou, tentando ter razão.

-Ino, dois monólogos não fazem um diálogo. – Comentou ele, gerando um curto momento de silêncio que foi interrompido por gargalhadas de Ino e risadas discretas do rapaz.

- Sou mesmo louca, não sou?

**oOoOoOo**

_Namorar._

Finalmente ele chegara. Bolas, estava a ver que nunca mais. Ino gostava de dias de chuva caso não tivesse de sair de casa para fazer esforços pesados, como ir para a escola, ou fazer trabalhos, aliás, o que ela gostava mesmo, era de ficar em casa a ouvir a chuva cair. Dirigiu-se à porta de entrada e abriu-a.

-Olá amorzinho. – Disse-lhe ele.

- Olá. Entra. – Disse ela, recebendo-o com um caloroso beijo. – Estava a ver que nunca mais.

-Meu Deus, não me vias há duas horas, não é preciso desesperares. - Disse em tom brincalhão.

- Ha, ha, ha! Tão engraçado que o meu namorado é.

-É mentira? – Perguntou o rapaz, aproximando-se rapidamente dela.

Ino sorriu.  
- Não. Sabes o que me apetecia mesmo?

-Diz…

-Só ficar deitada contigo, a falar e a namorar um pouco, enquanto aquela chuva maldita cai lá fora.

-Amor, por ti tudo. – Comentou ele sorrindo de volta, deitando-se na cama e puxando-a para perto de si. – Amo-te Ino.

-Amo-te Kiba.

* * *

É para a **Filipa**! Ela fez anos há quase uma semana, quero pedir desculpa pela demora, sou uma vergonha! Ela não se atrasou e eu faço destas… Que previsível! Mas eu tive testes, apesar de não ser desculpa e o maldito do computador variou. O msn foi para um lado, fiquei sem net para o outro, mas o que importa é que aqui está. Mais vale tarde que nunca, é o meu lema!

Já lhe tinha dito que lhe ia comprar um bolo de chocolate, dos grandes! Mas não posso, provoca diabetes, portanto dou-lhe esta fic! Que o pior que pode fazer é provocar um derrame cerebral xD mas ao menos não é necessário levar injecções de insulina all day long; mas voltando ao que interessa:

PARABÉNS ;D (mesmo que atrasados)

És super bacana, obrigada por tudo e tudo de bom para ti :D

(Apesar de ser para ela, não quer dizer que não possam deixar reviews, mas é só uma sugestão!)


End file.
